


Amorous Looking Glass

by little Alex (litalex)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-10
Updated: 2001-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litalex/pseuds/little%20Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy talks to himself in front of a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorous Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR, our esteemed author, owns everything.
> 
> Spoilers: Er, set in the future.
> 
> Warnings: Psychological weirdness, ahoy! PWP alert! Second person POV and present tense strangeness, too.
> 
> Notes: A million thanks to Random; she knows why. This is more or less my atonement for running the hpslash list for at least half a year without writing any HP slash.

"But I, that am not shap'd for sportive tricks,  
Nor made to court an amorous looking glass...."  
\-- "Richard III," Act I, scene I,  
by none other than the Great Bard, of course.

*****

You stare at the beautiful young man in the full-length mirror.  
Dressed only in opened robes, the youth has clear bite marks and  
lightly red hickeys littered all over his body. The normally pale  
face is now flushed, the usually tidy hair now tousled. Small flakes  
of almost transparent white cling to his body. In other words, he  
looks freshly and thoroughly fucked.

'You're Draco Malfoy,' you tell him, disapprovingly but silently.

The blond head nods and a satiated grin appears on the thin lips.  
"I'm Draco," he agrees, barely above a whisper.

'No,' you tell him again, 'Draco *Malfoy*. Malfoy is the important  
part.'

Surprised, he blinks and frowns, lightly, gently. He glances back  
behind him toward the bed. Then he looks back at you. "No, it  
isn't," he insists. "But Draco is."

You yank up your left sleeve, as he yanks up his right, and show him  
the Mark. He has an identical Mark, of course, and you stare at his  
instead of your own, knowing that he's doing the same.

The Mark calls to every drop of your blood, every fiber of your  
body, commanding you to come, come join the Dark Lord. You long to  
go, except that the young man inside the mirror refuses to go. You  
have come to hate this false twin of yours, for he keeps you here,  
keeps your blood burning, keeps your body in agony.

Keeps your heart and soul alive.

You look back up into his face accusingly, but he only raises his  
hand as you raise yours. You two press your palms together, but his  
is cold and smooth while yours is warm and curved. He shakes his  
head and you are almost startled, for you haven't felt any movement  
from your own head. You swallow, watching his Adam's apple bob.

"I'm Draco," you finally relent and see his smile stretching your  
lips. You turn resolutely toward the bed and stride to it, feeling  
him taking you over again. You allow him to return you to the back  
of his mind and you both watch the sleeping figure on your bed,  
peacefully sprawling.

Minutes later, the red-haired youth in the bed twists around a  
little and eventually blinks his blue eyes open. He looks around,  
focuses on you, and smiles. "Come back to bed."

The smile breaks the barrier between you and the stubborn youth in  
the mirror. You shed your robe and gladly climb under the blankets,  
snaking your arms around the lithe body.

The freckled young man touches the pad of his thumb to your lower  
lip. "What's wrong?"

You suck the thumb into your mouth and lick it a little. Finally you  
release it. "Sleep," you cajole. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Wrapping his arms around your waist, Ron nods and pushes his head  
onto your shoulder. You close your eyes, feeling the other boy's  
heartbeat against your own, and fall asleep.

/~~finis~~/


End file.
